Silly Billies
by eggtarted
Summary: What do you get if you mix rangers, allies or villains with a bit of silliness? You do the maths! You need not read all, just one will do! xD [CHAPTER 3 UP] Read&Review THANKS!
1. Things I hate about people or aliens

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Power Rangers and any of the characters.  
**Note**: No offence to fans of any characters that've been framed, it is just for variety ;) crackles

This is first part of Silly Billies, I call it...

**Things I hate about people... or aliens**

**Year 1995, Angel Grove  
**Bulk and Skull were in a theatre watching a movie. An awesome scene came up and Skull nudged Bulk.

Bulk: HEY! Why did you do that for, moron?!  
Skull: Did you see that?  
Bulk: No I didn't. I paid 9 freaking bucks to stare at the damn floor.

**Year 2001, Clock Tower  
**Wes was watching television and wanted to switch to KUNG FU channel but could not find the T.V. remote. He looked around frantically, gave up and rested on the couch.

Katie (vacuuming and talking loudly): Some people are so willing to get off their butts to find the tv remote yet they refuse to walk to the tv to change the channel manually.

------------------------------------------------------------

Wes was by the window, with Jen resting against his chest.

Jen: Sweetie, can I ask you a question?  
Wes: Didn't really give me much of a choice there, did ya honey?

**Year 2002, outside Danny's workplace in Turtle Cove City  
**Collin walked towards Danny, confronting him with a snobbish face.

Collin: I'm meeting KENDALL. So what's the time now, dude? (points at Danny's watch)  
Danny: I know where my watch is pal, where the hell is yours?  
Collin: Oh, I sent mine for repair. Takes a long time for repair a 10K watch.  
Danny: Oh really. Do I point at my crotch when I ask where the toilet is?

**Year 2025, New Tech City  
**Piggy was waiting at the bus stand waiting for the bus. A green-skinned alien walked up to him.

Alien: Has the bus come yet?  
Piggy: If the bus came would I be standing here, dumbass?

------------------------------------------------------------

Syd was celebrating her birthday with her fellow rangers.

Jack (to Syd): You want to have your cake... and eat it too?  
Syd: You're like damn right! What good is the cake if you can't EAT it?

**Year 3K, on the roof of one of the Time Force buildings  
**Ransik just slashed Alex and ran off. Jen screamed and ran over to him, grabbed and held him tight in her arms.Katie, Lucas and Trip watched in despair.

Jen: NOOO! No Alex, don't. DON'T GO!  
Katie: Life is short.  
Jen: Life is short!? Life is the longest damn thing anyone ever has. WHAT can you do that's longer?

**More coming, REVIEW please. WAHAHA. Oops!**


	2. Eh Women

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THE STORY!!! Nor do I own PR. But I want to... o-o  
**Note**: Framings **EQUALS** No Offence

2nd chapter of Silly Billies. Waa u guys've the heart not to review?

Melody: whispers Review if you like, don't be fooled by my master!  
Me: I heard that Melody! No freebies for the day!  
Melody: NOOO... dies

HAHA that's my muse!!! And now chapter 2... it is about the power of women!

**Pairings**  
Married couples: Merrick/Princess Shayla, Dustin/Marah, Tommy/Hayley  
Dating couples: Trent/Kira, Nick/Madison, Xander/Vida

**Eh... Women**

Merrick was reading the newspaper when he came across and article stating how many words women can use in a day. The Princess was munching on a biscuit beside him.

Merrick: Wow. 30 thousand to a man's 15K. What's up with that?  
Princess Shayla: It is because we have to repeat everything to men.  
Merrick: What?

------------------------------------------------------

Dustin and Marah was taking a troll in the park. Suddenly a thought came to Dustin's mind, and he grabbed Marah's hands.

Dustin: I don't know how you can be so beautiful and so stupid at the same time.  
Marah: You wanna know why? Well... God made me so beautiful so you would be attracted to me. And God made me so stupid so I would be attracted to you!

------------------------------------------------------

Tommy and Hayley were having cold war after quarrelling over whether the toilet seat should be left up or down. Tommy realized he had to wake up at 6 for his meeting at 8 in the morning the next day, but he did not want to break the silence. So he wrote on a piece of paper, "Please wake me up at 6 AM." and left it on the drawer next to Hayley.

The next morning, Tommy woke up on his own and saw the clock. IT WAS 9 AM! He was angry with his wife and wanted to call her, but he saw a piece of paper on her drawer. It stated, "It is 6 AM, please wake up."

------------------------------------------------------

Trent drove down a country road with Kira sitting beside him, for hours not saying a single word as an earlier discussion triggered an argument between the couple. Just then, they passed by a barnyard of donkeys, goats and pigs.

Trent (sarcastically): Relatives of yours, eh?  
Kira: Yep! In-laws.

------------------------------------------------------

Nick and Madison were going to cohabit, much to each other's dismay. Vida told Madison to try living with Nick for a while and see it worked out. Madison was not willing because she did not bare to leave her sister alone. Nick was enjoying freedom before Madison moved in with him. That day Madison reached Nick's house with her lugguage, carrying a brown handbag on her right shoulder. She smiled and gently kissed Nick on his lips.

Nick: Okay baby I'll get the lugguage.  
Madison (smirks): Honey, wait. Before anything, I need to sort out some things first.  
Nick: Like?  
Madison: Firstly you'll have to brew the coffee in the morning as you get up first. So we don't have to wait long to get our coffee.  
Nick (raises an eyebrow): No. You'll be in charge of cooking so you should do it, it is your job... and I can read the newspaper while waiting.  
Madison (smiles): No, you should do it. It is in the Bible that the man should brew.  
Nick: I don't believe you, proof it.  
Madison took out a Bible from her handbag, and flipped quickly and reached the New Testament. She showed the unconvinced Nick a word in the corner of a few pages. It says, "HEBREWS"

------------------------------------------------------

Vida was shopping happily in one of the boutiques in Briarwood. "Amazing. I'll take this! This! And THIS!" she told the salesgirl.

Salesgirl: Great taste. Cash or credit, may I ask?  
Vida (smiles): Credit, hold on. (She unzipped her large pulse and searched for her credit card. The salesgirl took a peek and saw a black tv remote in it.)  
Salesgirl: So... do you always carry your tv remote?  
Vida (smirks): Nah, it is not mine. It is my boyfriend's. (whispers) I stole it from his apartment! He said he had a million programmes to watch on tv today so he refused to accompany me. So I figured this is the most evil thing I could do to him... legally.

**Well, how was it? So sorry, all the guys got owned in this chapter. OOPS!  
The next one is coming real soon! Watch out :B**


	3. Lesson time!

You guys can be so heartless. Out of 86 hits i get 1 review. LOL. oops.  
But i still did chapter 3...

Melody: I DID THAT!  
Me: NO IT IS ME.  
Melody: ME.  
Me: ME ME!  
Melody: ME!!!  
Me: Who's a doofus?  
Melody: ME!  
Me: (grins)

**Lesson time!**

**_Lesson 1_**  
Kelly, Blake and Hunter were cleaning up Storm Chargers at noon. Kelly found a dirty lamp in one of the boxes.

Kelly: What do we've here... (begins to clean the dust off with her hands)  
Blake: No don't do that!  
Kelly: Why? (smoke drifted from the lamp and materialized into a genie)  
Hunter (shocked): That.  
Genie: HELLO! I'm your genie and I'll grant you 3 wis- Wait, there're 3 of you... so you'll all get a wish each!

Blake: ME, ME FIRST! I wish I can be in Hawaii with hot chicks tending to my every need!  
Genie: Your wish is my command! (He snapped his translucent fingers and Blake vanished.)

Hunter: My turn! I wish for a day in Heaven!  
Genie: Your wish is my command! (He snapped again and Hunter vanished.)

Kelly (raises an eyebrow): Heaven?  
Genie: So what is your wish?  
Kelly (smirks): I wish for those two morons to be back in Storm Chargers after lunch.

Conclusion: ALWAYS LET YOUR BOSS SPEAK FIRST! (especially a female one)

------------------------------------------------------------

**_Lesson 2_**  
Standing in front of a shredder with a piece of paper in his hand,  
"Listen," commanded Marah, "This is an extremely important and very sensitive piece of document, but my secretary has left. So can you make this thing work?"  
"Most certainly," replied the young executive confidently. He turned the machine on,  
inserted the paper, and pressed the start button.  
"Excellent, excellent!" said Marah as her paper disappeared inside the shredder machine. "I just need one copy." said Marah.

Conclusion: NEVER, EVER ASSUME THAT YOUR BOSS KNOWS EVERYTHING! (especially if she's a big BIMBO like Marah!!!)

------------------------------------------------------------

**_Lesson 3_**  
Xander and his japanese counterpart were in a plane flying to L.A for a teamup episode. Xander was very unimpressed with so he asked sarcastically, "What kind of -ese are you? The confused Makito replied, "Sorry but I don't understand what your question." "What kind of -ese are you?" repeated Xander. Again, Makito was even more confused over what he meant. Xander, in an even more sarcastic tone, repeated his question, "What kind of -ese are you...? Are you a Chinese, Japanese, Vietnamese!" Makito then replied, "Oh, I am a Japanese."

A while later Makito turned to Xander and asked _What kind Of 'key' was he_. The frustrated Xander yelled, "What do you mean what kind of -kee am I?!" Makito replied with a smirk, "Are you a Yankee, donkee, or monkee?"

Conclusion: NEVER INSULT ANYONE! (especially your counterpart o,.,o)

------------------------------------------------------------

**_Lesson 4_**  
Scorpina, Astronema, Toxica and Serpentina were in an alley of _death_. Standing in north, south, east and west respectively, they chanted a series of mystical gibberish... a few seconds later a genie bottle appeared in the middle of them. "Finally, our wishes can come true!" the snake girl hissed. "And it is for our own personal gain!" Astronema snatched the bottle from the ground. She waved her hands and 4 empty pits appeared in a row not far from them. "Ok ladies, scream what you want as you run and jump into it. The pool will be filled with your desire!" and she put the bottle back onto the ground.

Scorpiona (screams excitedly and runs towards the pool and jumps): REPTILE HUNKS! (The pit materialized hundreds of muscular reptiod humanoids and she bathed in it happily ever after...)

Astronema: GOLD! (The pit glowed and countless gold bars stacked below her. ) HAPPINESS...  
Toxica: ORGS! (The pit let out a stench as dozens of fallen orgs rose from the ground.) Finally, my own army...

Getting excited as one after another wish got granted, she ran towards the last empty pit carelessly, not noticing a large piece of dead skin that camouflaged itself on the ground. "Snakes... my babies..." she thought. At the last moment, she slipped and fall into the pit shouting, "SHIT!"

Conclusion: THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU SAY SOMETHING, BECAUSE SHIT HAPPENS! (lol sorry, but i really hate Serpentina A...A, i wont allow any monsters other than Medusa turn people into stone! xD)

------------------------------------------------------------

**_Lesson 5_**  
Ivan Ooze, Mesogog, Lothor, Gruum, Olympus and Morticon reincarnated as organs of the same body. A heated discussion let to fight to see who should be in charge. Like their past lifes, they wanted to reign supreme.

Ivan Ooze - Brain  
Mesogog - Stomach  
Lothor - Legs  
Gruum - Eyes  
Olympus - Blood  
Morticon - Asshole

Ivan Ooze: ...'cus I run all the body functions.  
Mesogog: ...'cus I process food to the brain.  
Lothor: ...'cus I take the brain where it wants to go.  
Gruum: ...'cus I let the brain see where it's going.  
Olympus: ...'cus I circulate oxygen for the brain.  
Morticon: ...'cus I get rid of the waste.  
The others laughed so hard and this made Morticon very mad.

Immediately, he slammed tightly shut and stayed that way for 6 days, refusing to rid the body of any waste.  
Day 1 - Brain got a terrible headache and cried out for relief.  
Day 2 - Stomach got bloated and began to ache terribly.  
Day 3 - Legs got cramps and became unstable.  
Day 4 - Eyes became watery and vision became blurred.  
Day 5 - Blood became toxic and poisoned the body  
Day 6 - The other organs agreed to let the asshole be in charge.

Conclusion: NO MATTER HOW POWERFUL YOU'RE NOW OR IN THE PAST, IT IS ALWAYS THE ASSHOLE THAT'S IN CHARGE (Morticon is really an asshole (),,,()")

**Okay, review or die. XB**


End file.
